warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberty at last (Snowfall)
Liberty at last Part nine, Mission Two, of Snowfall. Sparkles lunges at Sigma, but the wild she-cat dodges. “You’ve gotta catch me first,” she giggles. She runs to the other end. “I’m going to kill you with my own claws or I’m going to push you off the edge,” Sparkles shrieked. “You don’t know what hell you’ve put poor Snowpaw through!” “Oh, I know,” grinned Sigma. “I’ve been watching you the whole time.” She skitters clumsily to another end. I decide to step in. “I’ll kill her.” Sigma growls and lunges for me, unbalancing me and letting my head dangle over the edge. “Sparkles, help!” I scream. Sparkles whips around and narrows her eyes. She dives forward, throwing Sigma off me. I scramble back up and prepare to pounce. It’s dark and the only light is coming from the ground far below. Cats’ night vision helps, though. Sigma sways dizzily on her paws. “Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered to do this,” she wheezes. “Maybe if I fell down…” “You coward,” Sparkles mocked. “Taking your own life is the coward’s way out.” “Well maybe I am ''a coward,” Sigma hisses, hunching against the cold stone of the statue’s crown. “I should have showed my face instead of hiding through rhymes.” I walk up to her casually and land a blow across her face. Sigma blinks. “Your claws do not faze me.” “Then maybe this will,” I snarl, and shove her backwards. I only meant to do it lightly. I stare down in fear as Sigma dangles off the edge, her paws wrapped around a spire. “Let her go, Snowpaw,” says Sparkles quietly. Sigma forces herself to swallow. “You know what, forget what I’ve done to you. The Hidden have abused me, caused me stigma, and chased me all over the USA when I could’ve just sat cutting myself alone in a dark room.” “And your point is?” growls Sparkles Impatiently. “I’m going to help you destroy The Hidden.” We both gasp. “But that’s so traitorous! You swore an oath!” “Screw the damned oath,” spits Sigma as she struggles for grip. She coughs up a piece of paper. “Eww,” I mutter as I unfold it. Sigma breaks into a weak smile. “That’s the clue to destroying The Hidden, it’s contents will make you quite smitten.” “Anything else, poet?” snarls Sparkles. “My paws are itching to shove you off this damned monument.” Sigma sighs. “For the first day in all my time, I give you a poem that does not rhyme. Whether it’s written, spoken, or recorded for all, once I give you it I shall slip and fall.” I read the poem. ''Doe, a deer, a female deer Ray, a drop of golden sun Me, a name I call myself Far, a long, long way to run Sew, a needle pulling thread La, a note to follow Sew Tea, a drink with jam and bread That will bring us back to Do “What…?” I ask Sigma. I looked down at the spire where Sigma hung. But it was too late. Sigma had dropped herself to her death, on the hard ground below. “Shame,” mutters Sparkles. “I would have loved to shove her off and watch her fall.” It’s four in the morning when we reach LaGuardia Airport, and Amy studies the poem carefully. Tokyo and Amsterdam are messing around with large cups of frozen yoghurt behind us. “This makes no sense,” snarls Amy, and I laugh. “When we get back, Sparkles is also taking the poem to Little Wings.” “Just give it to Amsterdam,” shrugs Sparkles. “He’s the poetry analyst here.” I look over my shoulder to where Amsterdam and his sister are playing. They seem content and strong. Hopefully they’ll survive their training. I look back up at the digital display board. “We should be boarding our flight now.” Silently we walk off and into the boarding gate. The seats are economy class, but that’s a tiny problem compared to everything ahead. But another member of The Hidden is dead, and we have a heads-up in how to completely destroy them now. So I guess that’s something to celebrate. Liberty at last.